Entre les elfes et les hommes
by mellyn7
Summary: Bienvenus dans le monde du seigneur des anneaux... Mais ne cherchez pas les héros des films, je n'en parlerais que peu. On va suivre Elanir, à partir du jour où sa mère l'amène à Fondcombe... Cela commence un peu avant la guerre de l'anneau. VERSION CORRIGEE


Chapitre 1 : un enfant à Fondcombe

Le cortège n'était composé que de quelques personnes. Elanir ne les connaissait pas et cela lui importait peu de toute façon. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison de ce voyage vers un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu.  
« - Nous approchons, ma fille. Tu vas voir comme c'est beau. »  
Elanir tourna la tête vers sa mère. Elle savait que cette dernière était malade, mais du haut de six ans, Elanir ne pensait pas que cela puisse vraiment être grave.  
« - Ce voyage va te tuer Gwydyn., déclara l'homme qui tenait Elanir entre ses bras.  
- Tu te préoccupes de moi, maintenant ? »  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Gwydyn était sa sœur mais il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle. Elle avait raison : jamais il ne s'était vraiment soucié d'elle. Apres tout, Gwydyn se débrouillait seule. Depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs parents, elle avait toujours su faire face à tout. Mais aujourd'hui que sa santé déclinait, elle voulait à tout prix rejoindre ce lieu dont personne ne connaissait l'existence au Rohan, sinon dans les légendes et les histoires que l'on racontaint aux enfants.  
« - De toute façon, tu n'auras bientôt plus à te soucier de moi. Ni de la bâtarde.  
Elle appuya sur le dernier mot pour bien faire comprendre à son frère les ressentiments qu'elle éprouvait.  
- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »  
Mais elle ne dit plus rien, préférant reprendre sa fille avec elle sur son cheval. 

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce lieu étrange et deux jours qu'elle n'avait pu voir sa mère. Son oncle lui avait dit que la maladie avait empiré. Personne ne pouvait savoir que les derniers espoirs de Gwydyn s'étaient envolés. Celui qu'elle était venue voir ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Ses jours étaient comptés.

« - Seigneur Elrond, j'ai une ultime faveur à vous demander… J'aimerais que ma petite Elanir puisse vivre dans votre demeure. Après moi, il n'y a personne pour s'occuper d'elle.  
- Imladris ne peut accueillir tous les orphelins de la terre du milieu. De plus, elle ne serait pas chez elle, ici.  
Les forces de Gwydyn l'avaient abandonnée, mais ce qui lui restait encore de vie, elle le mettait pour sa fille. Elle se releva avec peine, les yeux rougis de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à verser.  
- Maître Elrond… Elanir est la fille de Brandir, de la Lothlorien.  
Le regard de l'elfe se leva vers elle, surpris.  
- Comment cela se peut-il ?  
- Mon temps est fini, vous venez de me le dire. Promettez-moi qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.  
Ses yeux embués reçurent une réponse favorable.  
- J'y veillerais. »  
Alors elle put prendre congé de la vie, non sans amertume.

Elrond avait grande sagesse. Mais devant la mort, son cœur était toujours fermé et malheureux. Il avait vu tomber le grand Gil-Galad, quand il était encore son héraut. La mort chez les elfes était grand malheur et tristesse. Sans doute encore plus que chez les hommes, dont leur vie était si éphémère. C'est le destin des hommes de mourir. Mais quand elle survenait dans la fleur de l'âge, comme cette femme venue l'implorer et qu'il n'avait pu aider, comment ne pas rejeter encore plus leur vie ? Il ne voulait pas de cela pour Arwen, sa fille bienaimée, étoile du soir de son peuple.  
Maintenant, il devait annoncer le trépas de la mère à l'enfant. Quels mots allaient-il pouvoir utiliser ? Il était dur de garder le sourire du calme des elfes, même pour le seigneur Elrond, devant cette fillette qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ces lieux. Il se força pourtant à adopter un air serein.  
« - Sois la bienvenue à Imladris, fille de Gwydyn.  
- Alors vous êtes un elfe ?  
- Oui, lui répondit-il doucement.  
- Où est ma maman ?  
- Elle a rejoint le monde de paix éternelle.  
Les étrangers venus du Rohan avec la mère et l'enfant ne devaient sans doute pas s'attendre à une telle conclusion de leur voyage, aussi chuchotèrent-ils aussitôt entre eux.  
Elrond ajouta :  
- Elanir va rester ici, selon les vœux de sa mère.  
Elanir regardait tout le monde, passant de visage en visage, les scrutant dans les moindres détails pour essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Mais tous les étrangers, ceux en qui elle avait toute confiance, baissaient les yeux et fuyaient son regard.  
- Où est ma maman ? Redemanda-t-elle plus fortement.  
C'est son oncle qui trancha tous ses petits espoirs d'enfant :  
- Elle est morte.  
Elrond sentit une petite colère étreindre son cœur. Il éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour la fillette et cet homme en face de lui venait sans doute de casser irrémédiablement quelque chose au fond d'Elanir.  
- Il existe des manières plus douces de le lui apprendre, homme du Rohan !

Elanir était encore petite, mais elle savait ce qu'était la mort. Quand on est mort, on disparait, on ne revient jamais. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable que sa maman, si forte et si courageuse, ne revienne jamais. Elle ne serait pas partie sans lui dire au revoir.  
- Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle en poussant son oncle et s'enfuyant.

Elle essaya d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère mais l'elfe Erestor l'en empêcha et l'entraîna de force loin de toute cette agitation dont elle était malheureusement l'objet.  
Les hommes du Rohan ne savaient que faire et attendaient les ordres de l'oncle d'Elanir. Après tout, c'est lui qui les avait payés pour les accompagner.  
- Nous devons repartir au Rohan. Mais je ne sais que décider pour…  
- Je vous l'ai dit, Gwydyn m'a demandé de prendre sa fille à Fondcombe. Je le lui ai permis pour… Connaissez-vous les origines de l'enfant ? 

L'homme approuva. Il se souvenait que Gwydyn était partie et revenue un jour, quelques mois plus tard, l'air triste mais étrangement silencieuse sur son absence. Il se souvenait des premières années de l'enfant, née sans père, où il avait fallu la cacher aux yeux des gens : elle avait les oreilles pointues à la manière des elfes. Et il avait alors compris que le père ne pouvait être qu'un elfe. Avec le temps et les longs cheveux de la fillette, le secret n'avait pas été difficile à garder. Mais il n'avait jamais pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un nom, quant à l'origine de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il savait au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Elanir était pour moitié elfe. Et qu'il se voyait mal revenir chez lui et la montrer à sa femme en lui disant « tiens voilà une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Surtout en ces temps.

« - Alors vous devez la laisser ici, pour qu'elle l'apprenne à son tour, dit le seigneur de Fondcombe, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
Son interlocuteur réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Elle n'est plus chez elle au Rohan, sans sa mère… Si telle était sa décision… qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Les quatre hommes du pays des chevaux plièrent bagages et leur départ fut décidé pour le soir même. Elanir ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et quand elle entendit des bruits au-dehors de sa chambre, elle vit les hommes et son oncle repartir sans elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ici, étrangère au milieu de ces êtres si différents d'elle.

« - Emmenez-moi ! »  
Elle courut vite, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent. Mais l'un des jumeaux, fils d'Elrond, la retint et les hommes disparurent sans se retourner. Elanir se débattit vigoureusement, hurlant qu'elle détestait les elfes.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles ; elle resta à pleurer sur la tombe de sa mère qui avait finalement trouvé sa place à Fondcombe, même si ce n'était pas ainsi que Gwydyn le voyait. Quand elle n'y était pas, elle était à regarder l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement, le regard vide. Un enfant sans sourire. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle apprit pourtant ses origines de la bouche même d'Elrond et quand on lui dit qu'on allait l'envoyer à Lothlorien, elle se réfugia dans le silence. Elle ne dit mot durant un mois. Elrond se demanda alors s'il avait fait le bon choix.  
« - Les enfants ne devraient pas endurer tant de souffrances. »

L'eau coulait, dans la paix et le silence du lieu. Malgré l'enchantement des lieux, elle pleurait sans cesse et ses sanglots troublaient la quiétude de ceux qui la voyaient ainsi.  
« - Ne pleure pas, _hêna_.  
Elle se retourna et prit peur.  
Un cheval blanc et or venait de faire son apparition, qui la laissa bouche bée. Et un elfe aux cheveux dorés se tenait à coté de lui. C'était Glorfindel. Il la regarda sans rien dire puis lui sourit. Il entonna alors une chanson en elfique, le « lai à Elbereth. » Quand il eut fini, assis à coté d'elle, Elanir osa lui sourire. C'était timide, mais ce fut quand même un sourire. Elle était conquise.  
A ce moment Elladan arriva.  
« - Il est temps de partir Elanir.  
Elle se tourna vers Glorfindel et enfin reparla :  
- Si tous les elfes sont comme vous, je n'aurais plus peur. »  
Elle se leva et rejoignit les fils d'Elrond.

Elrond avait vu la scène et son cœur en avait été partiellement soulagé. Il dit à Erestor :  
« - Glorfindel vient de faire beaucoup. Je la jette dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. De plus il lui faudra gagner l'affection de ses frères. Mais je sens que tout se passera bien pour elle, malgré les obstacles. » 


End file.
